Sickly
Sickly''' is a fanon charcter of HTF.' Character Bio Sickly is a green muskrat who is always seen sick. He has a blushing red nose and wears a hot water bottle on his head. His head is a lighter green than his body due to his illness. He may develop rashes at times. Sickly usually sneezes, coughs, and blows his nose. He also has a wide range of allergies. He has been known to give other characters his illness, sometimes leading to lethal results. A regular gag involves Sickly sneezing or blowing his nose so hard that he would fly into characters and objects. His head is so hot that he may burn whoever touches it. Sickly seems to be pretty clumsy when it comes to his illness. When Sickly sneezes, it sometimes causes him to fall backwards and lead to the deaths of himself and others; a good example of this is in ''Get Well Soon where he sneezed and fell into the wishing well. Sickly does not really care when he sneezes on others. He seems to be mildly stupid, even to the point of not even knowing when he sneezes on others. Sickly is usually calm and relaxed. A mysterious thing about Sickly is that it is unknown what kind of illnesses he has (some fans have debated on him having flu and colds, among others). The episode Allergy Whiz focuses on his allergies, which are revealed to be everything. Episodes Starring Roles #Diseasy Does It #Sick to the Plan #Allergy Whiz #Get Well Soon #Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat #Don't Spread your Germs #Cracker Land Part 1 #Cracker Land Part 2 #Who's the Doctor Here? #Night Fever #Doc It Up #As I Sneeze It #Inhospitable Hospital Featuring Roles #On Pins and Needles #Mole in One #Just Be Patient #Locked In #Disco Fever #Soccer it to Them #Keep the Doctor Away #Brother's Big Blowout #Love is the Best Medicine #Cast Aside #Toothy's Roadtrip #Cold Showers #Hare Heir #Gold One's Hand Appearances #Hole-y Smokes #Siblings in Blood #Pain in the Throat #A Millennium of Unfortunate Events #Tally Ho! #Pass the Pepper #Little Chop of Horror #Sitting Babies #Influ-END-za #I'm Under Attract #Within a Wheelchair Deaths #Diseasy Does It - Shredded by helicopter blade. #Allergy Whiz - Slaughtered by Ale (but later revived). #Get Well Soon - His neck stretches and snaps. #Mole in One - Choked and decapitated. #Just Be Patient - Head bursts. #Locked In - Dies in explosive sneeze. #Hole-y Smokes: Killed by the Platypus Aliens. #Soccer it to Them: Splatters on the ground. #Keep the Doctor Away: Killed by needles when Doc is driven mad. #Tally Ho!: Impaled by a umbrella along with Mime. #Cast Aside: Skewered by a mop handle. #Toothy's Roadtrip: Dies in a explosion. #Cracker Land Part 2: Dies from grass allergies. #Cold Showers: Falls and splatters. #Who's the Doctor Here?: Brain pops out of head (debatable). #Hare Heir: Crushed into a vase. #Influ-END-za: Digested by a giant germ. #Gold One's Hand: Brain burst out of the back of his head. #I'm Under Attract: Shot by a metal pen. #As I Sneeze It: Blasts an ice shard from his face. #Inhospitable Hospital: Explodes from having his body injected with diseases. Kill count *Sniffles - 3 ("Diseasy Does It", "Allergy Whiz" along with Ale, "Locked In") *Giggles - 1 ("Allergy Whiz") *Nutty - 1 ("Allergy Whiz") *Russell - 1 ("Allergy Whiz" along with sharks) *Flaky - 1 ("Locked In") *Josh - 1 ("Locked In") *Pierce - 1 ("Locked In") *Hoppy - 1 ("Soccer it to Them") *Sporty - 1 ("Soccer it to Them") *Lifty - 1 ("Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat") *Shifty - 1 ("Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat") *Disco Bear - 2 ("Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat" debatable, "Night Fever") *Pepper - 1 ("Pass the Pepper") *Peppery - 1 ("Pass the Pepper") *Cast - 1 ("Love is the Best Medicine") *Lumpy - 1 ("Cast Aside" along with Nurse) *Dr. Quackery - 2 ("Who's the Doctor Here?", "Doc It Up") *Deb - 1 ("Gold One's Hand" along with Quartz) *Freezy - 1 ("As I Sneeze It") *Ebony - 1 ("Inhospitable Hospital" along with Roger) Trivia *He is the first muskrat character in HTF fanon. *He seems to be allergic to nearly everything in existence. In Allergy Whiz, he died and went to heaven, where he was cured of all his illnesses. Unfortunately, he regained them after Lumpy brought him back to life. *If he holds a sneeze too long, he may explode. This was first shown in Locked In. *Sniffles is his most frequent victim. *His Survival Rate is 53,12% (or 50% is one does count his death in Allergy Whiz). Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Rodents Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 16 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Muskrats Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Adoptables Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters who Rarely Die